


Given Enough Time

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character death is not permanent, Clones, F/F, Mind Control, Not Canon Compliant, Other characters in small roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mystique has played Xavier's game long enough.  If he won't bring back Destiny, she wants to take down Krakoa. If only her plan would stop falling apart.
Relationships: Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique, Kitty Pryde & Kurt Wagner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon compliant.   
> I have no idea what's really going on on Krakoa right now, but my daughter and I thought of this idea and she wanted a story about Mystique. So here we go. I hope she's in character enough to be enjoyable.

The Oracle space was dark except for the flame that burned without end. She always saw Destiny's face in those flames, and today was no different. Was it Krakoa that put that image into the fire, or her own dreams? Mystique poured wine, held her glass aloft in a toast to a woman who had been every cliché about love she'd ever heard. Destiny had been gone too many years, but Mystique's heart had never healed from the pain. She had learned to live with it, to live around it.

No more.

She downed the rest of the glass and poured another. There wouldn't be much time, not when she'd promised Xavier she'd return to the Orchis station the following day. But she didn't need much time, just _enough_. Enough time and a good plan. Without a team she was on her own, but that wouldn't be a first. Sometimes she preferred working alone. She briefly considered attempting to recruit a team, but no, there would be no convincing any of the X-Men to help, not when it meant going against Xavier's wishes. Even Mystique herself felt compelled to obey him when it came to it. She had caved to him today and as she sipped her Krakoan wine, she began to think that was strange. She'd never been one to take orders from anyone, and especially not a man like Charles Xavier.

No more.

She would not take orders from him anymore. She would make her own rules, as she always had, and she would find a way to force Xavier's hand or bring him down. As she stared into the flames, seeing past them, into her memories and her mind, she planned the downfall of everything Charles Xavier had built.

If Charles wouldn't resurrect her, then Destiny's wish would be fulfilled. She would burn Xavier's house to the ground.


	2. One

Mystique had an obligation to Charles and Erik, to return to the Orchis station today and kill Dr. Alia Gregor. If she didn't show up, they'd suspect trouble and come looking for her. So she had little choice. They promised they wouldn't charge her with any crimes, but Mystique would never trust them again. They'd promised her things before, hadn't they?

“Our laws don't apply to them,” Magneto repeated, when Mystique once again aired her reservations.

“And when I kill her and return and find myself on trial as Sabretooth did, I'm _sure_ you won't silence me. Like you did with Victor.”

Victor Creed had been silenced by the telepaths and tried without representation for ignoring a law that hadn't existed when he committed the crime. Mystique wasn't going to fall for this trap.

“I'll deal with her my way,” Mystique said. “But I won't kill her.”

Erik leveled his eyes at her, in a way Charles tried to mimic from within the helmet. “She mustn't continue her work,” Erik said.

“I know.” Mystique crossed her arms calmly. She could be reasonable. She had to. If something went wrong on the station, she'd need Charles to resurrect her. She considered this risk. No one but he and Magneto knew where she was going or why. If she died or failed to return, who would look for her? Who would care? Not even Kurt would weep for her. He was too busy weeping for Kate Pryde anyway. If she died on the Orchis station today, would Charles leave her to become forgotten, lost in the never ending list of millions of depowered and dead mutants, waiting for resurrection? She had no one on her side, hiding in the shadows to stand by her. This was the downside to working alone all her life.

“Mutantkind is counting on you,” Erik said.

“I know.”

Charles might have been glaring at her for all she could tell through the Cerebro helmet. Mystique smiled, a condescending quirk of lips that meant she wasn't really being pleasant. She leaned away from the wall and stepped smartly toward the gate. “Enough. See you shortly.”

Finding a teammate had an easy solution. She'd simply find Victor and return him to the land of the living. He might even be willing to forgive her for her role in exiling him, once she freed him. And when she told him her plan, he would almost certainly help her.

Mystique shape-shifted into the form of a worker and passed through the gate successfully, into the greenhouse habitat. Its purpose was to produce oxygen for the station. Apparently the space was infrequently used, as the original gate she'd planted still stood, unobstructed, undamaged. She'd planted it, walked into the corridor, and died. Charles had brought her back because he'd had no choice. Not bringing her back would have raised questions from the others, and he couldn't risk that. Not so soon in their new nation's life. But she was convinced the moment the opportunity presented itself, he'd leave her behind. Like Destiny. Or Kate Pryde, for that matter. Why was she still dead a week later?

The habitat was empty when she emerged from the gate, so she made her way through the plants until she found a space that was adequately hidden. She knelt in the dirt and planted a second flower.

In the hallway, she accessed a panel that informed her Dr. Alia Gregor was working in her lab. Dealing with her while she was awake would complicate things. Mystique could wait. She returned to the biological dome, walked through the second gate and into Washington D.C. She'd been lucky to find a match for the DC gate.

Stealing military tech was easy when you could look like anyone in the world. The anti-psi helmets were less helmets and more headbands. They could almost be jewelry, if one was inclined. The golden-orange domes set around the circlet were actually rather pretty. Too bad no one would see them once she put them on, shapeshifting to cover them.

By the time she returned to the Orchis station, she had a bag full of anti-psi tech and Dr. Gregor was peacefully sleeping. Mystique smiled slyly as she injected her with the sedative that would keep her unconscious long enough for her to finish her job.

  
  


“Well?” Erik demanded when she returned.

“You were gone a long time,” Charles said from across the room.

“Yes. These matters take time. Is that a problem?”

“Only if she continues to build the Nimrod.” Charles turned from what he was working on. Mystique could feel his eyes boring into her, though she couldn't see them.

“She won't. Not unless someone knows how to reverse a lobotomy.”

Both men regarded her in silence.

“Is that illegal now, too?” she said, anticipating a betrayal.

“No. That's acceptable,” Erik said. “I still think you should have killed her.”

“I'm no fool, Magneto. I would have returned to a Council judgment that would have sent me to keep our friend Creed company.”

“You don't trust us?” Charles said.

“What reason have you given me to trust you?”

“Krakoa.”

“Is nothing to me without Irene.”

“You'll have her. In time.”

“When will that be, Charles? When I've surpassed my usefulness to you?” She clenched her fist and glared at him, but didn't move toward him. She was done threatening him.

“Soon.”

She turned on her heel and walked out. He'd spent his last chance. Now he was going to pay.

  
  


She'd destroyed the DC gate when she returned, hoping to conceal the evidence at least for a while. Then again, what did Charles care if she went to Washington? He knew she was a thief. He knew she took jobs on the side. She always had. Why should Krakoa make her any different than she was?

She'd managed to conceal the bag of tech from him, but only just. He'd nearly brushed against it when she stalked out. The moment she was out of view, she put one on, shifting her cells to hide it from everyone. It was itchy, but she didn't care. If it kept Charles Xavier out of her head, it was worth it. In her habitat she concealed the stash and reviewed the plan in her mind. Spy on Charles. Find out how to get to Sabretooth. Free Sabretooth. Kidnap Charles. Offer him a deal he can't refuse.

  
  


She passed Kurt on her way to find Charles again, to spy on him. She wore the disguised anti-psi tech, pretending to be going to the Tiki bar. Kurt glanced up when she passed. Out of some misguided sense of Krakoan camaraderie, he spoke to her.

“Hello, Raven.”

“Hello, Kurt.” She glanced at the papers in his hand. Krakoan paper, Krakoan pen and ink. “What are you doing? Writing in your diary?” She smirked at him. Snide comments kept her from thinking about the feelings she ought to have for her own offspring.

“No. Writing to Kate.” He looked at the paper in his hand, not seeing it. Mystique might have felt sympathy for him at one time, but Charles had made sure to kill any kind feelings she might have had for anyone.

“She's dead.”

“She will come back to us. I have faith.”

Mystique rolled pupilless eyes that matched her son's. “Of course you do, you poor thing. How long has it been since her death was confirmed?”

He set the pen down, his face drawn and sad. Mystique was hardened to it. She didn't care. She didn't care if everyone on this island was miserable for the rest of their days. If _she_ had to be, let them as well. Logically, of course, she knew it wasn't Kurt's fault Irene remained dead. Still, he was on the Quiet Council. He should have some sway with Charles. But he never spoke up for her. No one did. They didn't care if she was happy, as long as she did what they needed her to do.

“Over a week. The eggs are never viable.”

“I suppose she wasn't a real mutant after all.” She said it to be cruel, and hit the mark with wicked accuracy. She was very good at that.

The sadness was replaced by hostility as he rose. “Don't you _dare_. Don't come here and spread lies. She gave her life for us, for Krakoa.”

Mystique laughed. “No she didn't, you idiot. She drowned because of her own carelessness.”

“I won't listen to this,” he said. “Get out of here, Mystique.”

“Fine,” she said. She started walking then stopped and turned back to him. “This feeling, Kurt, missing your friend? Remember it well if she comes back. If she doesn't...” she laughed mirthlessly, “Get used to it.”

She could sense him frowning at her back as she stalked through the overgrown path towards the Tiki Bar. She needed someone to impersonate for a while. She ordered a drink and wandered around, letting mutants see her there, mingling with a few now and then. She started to choose one of the teens from the Akademos Habitat, then reconsidered. If she were caught, they'd go easier on a child, wouldn't they?

  
  


Charles and Erik were in Erik's habitat discussing the upcoming Crucible ritual. Melody Guthrie was to be given her powers back, but she had to die to do it. The ritual killing had been approved by the Council, despite Kurt's objections. Mystique took some perverse satisfaction in that. Never mind the entire spectacle was sickening. She'd voted for it just to irritate him.

The small green child she appeared to be crouched in the bushes outside the habitat and listened, unnoticed. Finally they changed the subject.

“She has mentioned Sabretooth more than once, Charles.” Erik stood at a small table and poured tea, offered some to Charles, who accepted and sipped it.

“She hasn't forgotten what we did to him. They were close once, and perhaps again recently. They have a child together.”

Mystique wished she could slap some sense into Charles. She and Sabretooth hadn't been close for years. They were business partners when it was mutually beneficial and that was all.

“Yes,” Magneto drawled. “I know of him. Graydon Creed, working against mutantkind, against his own parents. Jealous.”

“As full of hate as his mother. She believes we'll do the same to her as we did to Victor,” Charles said.

“Mm. If we did, she'd no longer be a threat to us.”

“Or an asset.”

“When the day comes that she can no longer be trusted, what will you do, Charles?”

Xavier sipped his tea, hesitating, considering his response. “Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Erik. We still have use for her and so far, she has done all we've asked.”

“You know the day will come. We can't expect her to work for us forever. It isn't her nature,” Erik said.

Mystique watched the men, Charles in his stolen body and his helmet, Magneto in his own helmet. Charles paced the room, deep in thought. Finally he answered.

“If it came to it, I believe the Council could be convinced easily. Even Kurt could be persuaded to send her into exile.”

“You would frame her?”

“If necessary.

“I don't know that a Krakoan No-Space can hold her.”

“Of course it can, if she's unconscious and in stasis. It has held Sabretooth all this time,” Charles inclined his head to his friend. “If you are concerned, though, we could ask for Moira's opinion.”

Erik bristled. “I'd rather not, but if you feel it's necessary...you know what she'll say, though.”

“Yes. She would rather Mystique disappear into the bowels of the island, or die, than allow us to bring Destiny back.”

In the bushes, Mystique clenched her teeth. These men—they never intended to bring back Irene. And Moira was alive? Hiding here, on Krakoa all this time? What was a No-Space? She strained to hear more as they moved away from her. She didn't dare sneak closer.

“I'd have to agree,” Magneto said. “As much help as she has been to us, Raven is only serving herself. She doesn't see the larger view.”

“No, but she never will. Thus, we must keep her going as long as possible. Once we exile her, there will be no redemption for her.”

“How's our angry friend, anyway? Do you ever check in on Victor?”

“No,” Charles said. She could see his head shake slightly in the helmet. “I can't reach him in a No-Space.”

“I thought only Krakoa...”

“I'm cut off, as well. But it doesn't matter. We only needed him to be our example.”

Mystique had heard enough. With hardly a sound, she slipped back through the foliage to the path, then ran back to her habitat.


	3. Two

Raven Darkholme did not cry.

So she told herself each time she did. She allowed herself a moment before letting anger take over again. She would not sit by and let Charles and Erik and apparently Moira run the island like this. Dictators, as full of hate as the humans they were trying to be free of.

She needed to find Sabretooth and turn him to her cause. He would hate Charles as much as she did, for exiling and abandoning him. What exactly a No-Space was, she wasn't sure, but it seemed as though Charles could not access minds inside them, nor could the island. That was good, but where were they? With the gates, they could be literally anywhere. But the way Charles was working, she felt Moira must be close, and Sabretooth as well. He wouldn't chance leaving them somewhere else in case the gates failed. No, they had to be here. Somewhere.

She put her head in her hands and felt the anti-psi tech. It was still on. She clicked it off and immediately heard a summons from Charles for a meeting of the Quiet Council. No doubt to inform them of Alia Gregor's compromised state of health. Mystique chuckled at the thought of her secret handiwork, then paused as a new idea came to her. Perhaps she could use the Council to her benefit.

  
  


She sashayed in, almost late, not caring, and slid into her usual chair. She didn't bother to look at anyone. None of these people mattered. They were nothing to her, and she was nothing to them. Still, her eyes flicked around, paused at Kurt's dismal face. Still pining for his lost friend, she supposed. What a pathetic excuse for offspring. Why did her children turn out to be such wastes? At least Anna-Marie was all right. Probably because she didn't have any of Raven's own genes.

She laughed to herself and started listening to the Council's discussion. So it wasn't about Dr. Gregor's recent operation, it was about the status of Kate Pryde. Mystique almost laughed aloud. No wonder Kurt looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole. Sentimental fool.

“The Five continue to work hard on the resurrection process with Kate. So far, we haven't been able to create a viable husk.”

“I have faith, Professor,” Kurt said. Mystique sighed and lolled her head against her hand. Kurt pointedly ignored her.

“As do I, Kurt. Now I have some other news for you all.”

Mystique perked up, swinging her legs to the ground.

“We've just gotten word that one of the architects of Project Nimrod, Dr. Alia Gregor, was found...compromised in her bunk. It seems she won't be continuing her work after all.”

The discussion opened, and as expected there was speculation about what had happened to her and what this meant for Krakoa and the future of mutantkind. Mystique half-listened, bored, waiting for her opening. At last the discussions died down, and Xavier called for questions from the floor. Mystique raised her hand.

If she could have seen Xavier's face entirely, she was sure he would have been sending her a death glare. “Yes, Mystique?” he said, and his voice betrayed nothing at all.

“I'd like to formally appeal to the Council to expedite the resurrection of my wife.”

Charles went very still, and she was sure he was speaking telepathically with the others. “I see. I believe you and I have already discussed the matter.”

“Not to my satisfaction. And I want to hear the Council's view.”

“All right. Members of Council?”

Silence. A full minute passed where not a single person spoke. Finally, shockingly, it was Kurt who broke the silence.

“Why aren't you satisfied with the professor's explanation?”

“Because he hasn't given me one.”

“That's incorrect,” Charles lied. “Erik and I have explained that there is a queue, and Destiny's psyche was difficult to come by due to the nature of her power set. The minds of precogs function differently from the rest of us and as yet, I don't know if I have her full psyche or not. If it's incomplete, she would return with severe deficiencies in her brain function, possibly even leading to her immediate death. Is that what you want?”

“Of course not,” Mystique said, fuming at how easily he lied. She could have been up there herself giving the same speech. “I just want it known that I've been promised something and have yet to see that promise fulfilled.”

“And you've aired your grievance, so can we move on?” Charles looked impatient, but she didn't care. Let him suffer a little longer.

Mystique tapped her gloved hand on the arm of her chair. “Not yet. I'd like to know how my old partner Victor Creed is doing. Since we exiled him, has anyone seen to him? Or is he simply wallowing in Krakoan limbo?”

“As you know, we cannot kill him, nor can we jail him—”

“How is _that_ not jail?” She waved her hand where the ground had swallowed him up.

“He is in stasis.”

“And he's alive? You know this? How?”

“Krakoa would know if he died.”

“How?” Mystique pressed, leaning forward, knowing he was still lying. “How exactly would Krakoa know?”

“Krakoa can sense the life forms here. And Krakoa tells me.”

“What is Creed doing now?”

“Sleeping, as he always is. An endless sleep.”

Mystique leaned back, eyeing Xavier. He must suspect she knew something. She could feel him picking around in her head. Turning on the anti-psi tech would only alert him to it, so she didn't bother. “Get out of my head, Charles,” she said. “I want to see Victor.”

“You cannot do that,” Erik said, stepping up at last.

“Why not?”

“Because you are not permitted in that space.”

Space. He meant a No-Space, just like they'd discussed. “Why not? If he is in stasis, what harm is there in simply seeing him? I want to know that he's alive. I want to know we haven't become a nation that kills their offenders.”

“I can assure you—” Erik began.

Mystique bolted to her feet. “Of nothing! I want to see Victor Creed! Or have you killed him in secret?”

A soft murmur went through the Council at her words. Good. Let them become suspicious. It would pressure Charles into revealing Victor's whereabouts, or else reveal his deception. She hoped.

Charles and Erik communicated silently. All eyes were on them, but the Quiet Council remained silent. Their name was apropos after all. Charles folded his hands and stepped forward, shifting on his feet a bit. He stood often, now that he had a body that allowed him to do so. Mystique thought it made him feel stronger. Power was going to his head, already. She could sense it. He'd always been arrogant, but lately it had morphed into something uglier.

“Council, with your permission, I think we could arrange this.”

If Mystique hadn't been so skilled at hiding her emotions and playing roles, she might have let her jaw drop open.

“However, it will require a descent into a part of the island that is...uncomfortable. Kurt, your vision will assist us.”

Of course he'd pick Kurt. Probably to punish her.

Charles continued. “I would have him brought to the surface, but that would risk waking him from stasis, and I don't see any reason to torment him in such a manner.” He looked around at the Council. “Any objections?”

Jean looked pointedly at Charles, and Mystique wondered what she was saying to him. Telepaths were so annoying.

“Speak up, Jean,” Mystique said.

“I was expressing my concern about your trustworthiness,” Jean said.

“Says the woman speaking in secret.”

Jean sighed. “I want reassurance Raven won't try anything.”

“I think if you accompany us, Jean, you and I can prevent her from doing anything unfortunate. And Kurt can teleport her to the surface in an instant if she so much as breathes in Creed's direction.”

“What was that about trust?” Mystique said through gritted teeth. In truth, she was thrilled. She'd behave. She'd be the model of perfection. But she'd also know how to return. And she'd go back in secret and take Victor away.

When the Council was adjourned, Charles and Erik asked her to stay, no surprise to Mystique. She swung her legs over the arm of her chair and kicked.

“What game is this?” Erik demanded.

“It's no game. I don't play games, boys. You should know that. I want to know that Creed is alive. I want to know where you're keeping him, and if you're hiding him, then I want it exposed. As I said, I don't trust you.”

“If you try anything...”

“Now why would I do that, Charles? Krakoa is my home, too, you recall.”

She slid out of the seat and walked away.

  
  


The following day, she met Jean, Kurt, Xavier, and Erik at the Quiet Council seat.

Charles stepped forward. “Jean and I will be in your head,” he said. “If you try to block us, we'll—”

“Knock you out,” Jean said in a voice colder than she'd ever heard.

“I have no intention of causing trouble. I only want to see Victor. We were... _close_ once, you know,” she said, mimicking their own words and smiling like it was a secret.

“Step aside,” Erik said, and they moved away from the center of the circle. It began to open, that gaping black maw, ready to eat them.

“You just ask it to open wide and Krakoa obeys?” Mystique said.

Steps made of roots and branches appeared, though there was no light. Mystique's vision was good, but not on par with her son's. She and the others had flashlights, but Kurt simply stayed close to Mystique. Probably in case he needed to teleport her away. Teleporters were such a pain. Why had her son been born with Azazel's stupid powers?

They went down into the endless dark, until the light above was so small she could block it with half her hand. “I hope there's a faster way back up,” she quipped. No one replied.

At last they stopped on level ground. It was soil, packed flat, and from one of the walls of roots, something came forward. It was wrapped in vines except for its face. Sabretooth. He was sleeping, his eyelids moving in a dream. The rest of his body was encased in Krakoan vines, like a mummy with its face free.

“ _Mein Gott_ ,” Kurt murmured behind her.

Mystique didn't move, not even a hand. She took in the space, the vines, the walls, all of it. She'd have to remember everything to return. “He is always in this space?” she said, hoping she sounded curious but not too curious.

“No. Krakoa holds him safely.” Charles turned on his heel and faced Mystique. “Are you satisfied that we have not killed one of our own?”

As she flashed her beam over Sabretooth's face again, the branches and roots began to draw him inside again. “Where is he going?” she said.

“Back into Krakoa,” Charles said. “Let us return.”

Mystique dreaded the long climb, but did not have to make it. Krakoa lifted them to the top, like a living elevator. Daylight momentarily overpowered them all, blinding after the darkness and light of dim bulbs. Once they were on land again, the hole in the ground sealed up as if it had never existed. In the Council space, Erik and Charles addressed her again.

“Are you satisfied, Raven?” Erik said.

“As satisfied as I can be,” she replied. “Considering this was the lesser of my requests.”

“Surely you see we are working with you in good faith,” Charles offered, his hands out, palms up.

Supplicating gestures would not work on her. She folded her arms and remained silent. Charles's arms dropped to his sides as he turned to Jean and Kurt. “Thank you both for your time. Now I know we all have work to do to prepare for tomorrow's Crucible.”


	4. Three

Mystique had new challenges now. She had to get Krakoa to let her in without alerting Charles or Doug, who was as much a problem as the professor. And she had to figure out how to release Sabretooth from the Krakoan vines. She didn't think it would be simple, nor did she think Krakoa would let him go without a fight.

If Kate Pryde were alive, Mystique might have tried to convince her to help. After all, she was working with Emma Frost now, and if Kate could make friends with _that_ woman, then surely she could make friends with Kurt's biological mother. But Kate was dead, and it was no use speculating about that.

She could try impersonating Charles, but Krakoa would probably figure that out pretty quickly. It would inform him, unless everyone was properly distracted. With Crucible in the morning, it might be the perfect opportunity. He would be in attendance, his presence necessary in order to resurrect Melody after Apocalypse killed her in battle. She and Victor could escape before Xavier, or anyone, could stop them.

Mystique went down to the Oracle again, to be as close to Destiny as she could these days. She poured a glass of wine and smiled at the image in the flames.

“I will have you back, my love, or I will have revenge,” she said and leaned back in the chair. She wondered if the flames flickered more brightly or if it was her imagination.

  
  


When Mystique rose the next morning, early as usual, the island was already abuzz with activity and excitement. Almost everyone was going to be at the Crucible, either from the thrill or the morbid curiosity it brought out in them. If not for her own plans, Mystique might have considered attending.

She knew who Melody Guthrie was. She wondered what the girl's family thought of this test. Would they be supportive or try to stop her? She wondered if Melody would change her mind or chicken out before she could be resurrected. The rumor was the Five had the husk ready, all that was needed was for Xavier to implant the psyche after she was dead. The whole situation was distasteful, but necessary.

Time was of the essence, and Mystique donned the anti-psi gear again, switching it on immediately. She had flowers to plant and an old friend to find, and she had to do it all before Crucible was over. There was no way to gauge how long it would last, either. Would Melody be a pathetic opponent, dying in the first parry? Or would she last, determined and stubborn? Mystique couldn't count on anything, so she had to work fast.

She planted the first flower just outside the Council seat, and the second, matching gate flower, she planted near Hellfire Bay. It wouldn't matter if the gates were found later. By then, it would be too late. The _Marauder_ was docked, floating peacefully and unmanned. The Marauders themselves were attending Crucible. She couldn't have planned this better if she'd tried. Mystique laughed. Of course she could have, given enough time. It was dumb luck Charles had scheduled the stupid death ritual today.

She smiled. It was still a good plan.

She went through the gate back to the Council seat and shape-shifted. She could appear to be Charles, but she wasn't sure Krakoa would fall for it. Maybe it would open to any of the Council members. She didn't have time for a test. She hefted the bag on her back, full of gear she might need. Ropes, a knife, water, a second flashlight, the anti-psi set for Victor, and another for backup.

At the Council circle, empty with everyone at the big event, Mystique-as-Charles looked at the huge Krakoa tree that sat in on meetings with them. “Krakoa,” she said in his voice, “I need to see Victor Creed.”

She waited for Doug Ramsey's tech to translate for the island, and when she felt the ground shift beneath her feet, she skipped back a few paces. The hole opened as before, and the steps appeared, spiraling down into the dark abyss. She didn't hesitate, rushing down, almost tripping over her feet. She wasn't cautious this time, tumbled forward, caught herself at the last second. She couldn't afford to waste any time. She didn't have enough time. If Charles caught her while she was down here, she would be trapped.

She reached the hard-packed dirt quickly, spinning once as she searched for Victor. There was no sign of him emerging from the roots and branches that formed the walls of the space. “Where is he?” she wondered aloud, answered only by silence. If Krakoa had moved him, she might never find him, and her window of opportunity, the Crucible, would pass.

Frustrated, she swore under her breath and started feeling along the root walls for any kind of opening. She remembered where Victor had emerged, and concentrated her efforts there, to no avail.

“Krakoa, I _must_ see Victor Creed. Send him out to me.” She hesitated, then added, “Please.” _Do it, do it, do_ _it_ , she repeated in her head.

The wall undulated like waves as a doorway formed within the roots. Mystique stepped through, cautiously avoiding the roots along the floor.

“Please leave this entrance open until I return,” she said. The last thing she needed was for Krakoa to leave her trapped down here with a sleeping killer. She swung her light around the place and found Victor, still in stasis, his eyes closed, and his mouth parted enough to see his fangs as he breathed softly. Her light swung around the room and she gasped.

There were others.

A handful of bodies were in the room with him, and she stepped closer to inspect them. Her first thought was that Charles and Erik had sent other mutants into exile without consulting the Council, circumventing the very government they had established. Then she saw who they were and she realized it was much more insidious than that.

Kate Pryde lay beside Victor. Kate Pryde who was supposedly dead. Had he sent her here instead, lying to the rest of the island about the difficulties with her resurrection? Mystique peered closer, wondering if this was really Kate or someone who looked a lot like her. It was definitely Kate. Her face looked fresher, somehow, as if she hadn't been hardened by Emma Frost and pirating mutants home to Krakoa on the _Marauder_. Curiosity got the better of her, and she investigated the rest of the faces. She swept her beam around the room and discovered more X-Men. But these were all living, she'd seen them only today. Here was her son. Ororo Munroe. Jean Grey. This space held the bodies of the X-Men on the Quiet Council.

Why were they here? Were there other X-Men, buried in stasis elsewhere? If these were the X-Men, who was wandering around on Krakoa? They were intriguing questions, but she had her own business to attend to. If Charles had made clones of his students, what did she care? She was only here for Victor.

She yanked at the vines wrapping him tightly, and when they didn't budge, she withdrew her knife and cut him free. He slumped to the floor when the vines finally let go, and she knelt in front of him, shaking him and smacking his face with more force than was probably necessary. She'd already shifted back to her own form. Victor waking to the face of Charles Xavier in front of him could be deadly.

“Victor,” she said, “Wake up. _Wake up_ , hurry. I've come to release you.”

His eyes blinked open, yellow irises full of fury and hate. She leaped back, barely in time to avoid the swipe of his claws. He bellowed in rage but she dodged his repeated strikes.

“Victor, calm down!” she yelled. “Listen to me!”

“You sent me down here to rot! I'll have your innards for lunch, you backstabbing woman!”

“I'm taking revenge on Xavier,” she shouted over his roaring. “Help me!”

Gradually, Sabretooth parsed what she was saying and stopped attacking. “You say you want revenge on Xavier?”

“Yes, you belligerent beast, for you and me both. We can take him down if you _help me_!”

Sabretooth clicked his claws and grinned his feral, toothy grin. “Do I get to gut him?”

She relaxed only fractionally. “Once I get what I need, you can do whatever you want to him. For now we—oh no. No.”

Mystique tipped her head back in frustration at the source of the soft sound behind them. Sabretooth folded his arms and grunted. “What?”

“Crap,” she muttered. “You've woken one of them.”

In his blind rage, Sabretooth's claws had ripped through the vines holding Kate Pryde in stasis. Now she was curled on the floor, making soft groaning sounds of waking as she struggled to her knees. Mystique considered letting Sabretooth kill her, but something held her back. Kate rubbed her eyes and lifted her head, blinking. She stared at Mystique and Sabretooth as seconds ticked by and she processed the situation.

“Now we have a new problem. Hold your claws, Victor,” Mystique said when Sabretooth flexed his hands and moved towards Kate. “She might be useful to us.”

Kate pushed to her feet, weak and unsteady but still prepared to fight.

“What have you done to me?” she demanded hoarsely. “Where are the rest of the X-Men?”

“ _We_ didn't do this to you,” Mystique said. “Xavier did.”

“Liars!” she shouted and kicked out at them. But she was too groggy and weak, and she lost her balance, tipping forward. Mystique caught her and put her face close to Kitty's.

“I can prove it,” she said. “And I need your help to stop him.”

Kate went still. “There's no way Professor Xavier would do this to me.”

“Have you forgotten Onslaught?” Mystique said. “The evil side of that man? Nearly unstoppable?”

She blanched. “Oh god,” she gasped, “Not again...”

“No. But this might be worse.” Mystique released her hold on Kate and urged her towards the doorway. If Kate saw the others she'd want to wake them, too, and Mystique didn't have time for a huge reunion. Too much had been lost already. “We need to hurry. If he finds us, we'll never get out.”

“Where are we?” Kate asked, never seeing the bodies behind her.

“In the deepest recesses of Krakoa,” Mystique said. “I believe that was what they call a No-Space. But I can't be certain so we need to move quickly.”

“What? Krakoa? He _did_ it?”

“Hurry up!” Mystique snapped.

Kate joined them, but slowly. She was still unsteady on her feet, and Mystique noticed even Creed leaned against the wall.

“You both need water and food. I don't know how long you've been down here, Kate, but Victor has been here several months.”

“Why do you keep calling me Kate?”

“It's your name.”

“I've never used that name.” She stepped cautiously forward. “You're not really Mystique, are you?”

“Of course I am,” she said, and shifted into the form of Xavier and back. “And you are the real Kitty Pryde.”

“Real? Wait...what's going on?”

“I'll show you, if we can ever get _out_ of here. And then, I hope you'll help me put a stop to all of this.”

Mystique could feel Kate trembling with the effort of standing. Victor, too, sagged against the vines that lifted them to the surface. Mystique readied herself to fight if anyone caught them up top. These two would be mostly useless. Victor had foolishly expended what little energy he'd had attacking her, and Kate was clearly not doing well.

The Council space was empty, a stroke of luck Mystique greatly needed. She scanned the foliage, listening for voices or footsteps, but the only sound was the quiet hush of a breeze through the leaves.

“What is this place?” Kate asked. She knelt, panting slightly, and looking pale. It would be so inconvenient if she passed out now.

“This is the Council seat of the new Mutant Nation of Krakoa.”

“Mutant Nation?” She glanced around in awe. “This can't be right. _You_ can't be real.”

“Oh it's all real, girlie,” Sabretooth cooed nastily, “While you slept, the world changed, or didn't you hear?”

“I'll explain as we go,” Mystique said.

  
  


Mystique's original plan was changing by the minute. Waking Kate had given her the idea to take her to the _Marauder_ and wait for them to board with the professor, making a swift getaway. But that also meant proving he was involved in the creation, not of a peaceful mutant nation, but a cult nation, worshiping themselves as gods and wiping out all traces of any other culture as he built his own from scratch. Xavier was slowly conditioning them to forget their previous lives, all the special things that made them who they were. He was indoctrinating them with a new belief system, one he alone controlled. One that excluded those he didn't want.

Like Irene.

It terrified her to think that she might be resurrected one day without memories of Irene. That Charles might tire of her requests to the point of doing something drastic about it. That was the real reason she was in a hurry, why she didn't have enough time.

She considered the advantage Kate might provide now, offsetting the delay she'd created when she woke. If one of Charles's own students stood up to him, pointing out the folly and danger of his experiment, perhaps it would be easier to convince him. He would have to confront the hard truth of what he'd done to his 'children,' and that alone might be enough.

There was a gate outside the Council seat that led to her habitat, and she wondered if Kate could use it, now that she was her true self. She'd made it to her feet, unsteady but standing, and Mystique was impressed.

“Can you pass through this portal?” she asked, demonstrating with only her hand.

Kitty stepped away. “What is it?”

“A Krakoan portal. The other _you_ couldn't use them.”

“I'll take the long way, thanks,” she said, backing up.

Mystique grabbed Kitty's hand and hurled her through the portal. She and Sabretooth followed, finding Kitty collapsed on the ground outside Mystique's habitat. If she was going to use Kitty to secure success, she'd better feed her. Victor wasn't in much better shape. She heaved Kitty to her feet, locking her arms under Kitty's to drag her into her habitat. She dumped her on the couch, and Kitty moaned quietly. If she died, really died, Kurt would be...It didn't matter. She didn't care.

“Eat as much as you need. But hurry. Crucible must be nearly over and Kate needs to see it. I'll scrounge her a disguise.”

“Kitty,” Kitty corrected. “Why do you keep calling me Kate?”

“It's not important.”

“But—”

“Here, put this on.” She tossed a cloak at her.

“Where are we going?”

“To prove that your Charles Xavier is not the man you think he is.”

  
  


The Crucible arena was full and noisy, the fight well under way when they arrived, Kitty walking on her own now that her belly was full and her blood sugar was normal again. In the center of the arena, Melody Guthrie lay in the dirt, struggling to her feet while Apocalypse spoke to her. His words were harsh and taunting, even from this distance. They were meant to rile her up, get her fighting again. She raised her sword and faced him, but Mystique could see her arm trembling. Melody wouldn't last much longer.

Kitty trailed behind Mystique as they moved to a better vantage point, trying to avoid notice. Kitty's face reflected the horror she must feel as she watched Apocalypse beating Melody to death before her eyes, while her old friends cheered him on. Mystique was pleased. This was the reaction she needed from her, to win her to her side.

“Oh my god, Mystique, what is this? This is sick! What have you done?”

“I told you, _I've_ done nothing. This is the good work of Charles and Erik.” Mystique glanced around, making sure no one was paying attention to them. She'd chosen an area with mostly anonymous mutants, people who wouldn't be so quick to recognize Kitty for who she was. Charles was across the way, watching the entire spectacle like a king, a pleasant smile on his face visible under the omnipresent Cerebro helmet. Just in front of him were Scott and Kurt, probably engaged in some kind of moral debate by the looks of them.

Tears slid down Kitty's face as she watched, unable to tear her eyes away from the gruesome scene. Mystique's self satisfaction carried something else with it, a feeling she tried to ignore. She saw everything as Kitty must be—Charles smiling, Kurt and Scott standing by doing nothing, Ororo watching calmly. All of them _observing_ , complicit in this death. This ritual murder. Melody fell to the ground again, and Apocalypse again provoked her. She looked about to collapse but she rose defiantly to her feet once more, fists up.

“You have earned this gift,” Apocalypse said, and ran his sword through her. The crowd went wild, as if their favorite team had scored the winning goal. Kitty sobbed, clutching involuntarily at Mystique's arm.

“Stop it,” Mystique scolded. “We don't want them to notice you.”

Too late. Kurt was moving through the crowd, his eyes fixed on Mystique and Kitty, and before she could usher Kitty out of the stands, Kurt appeared in midair, dropping onto Mystique's shoulders. She cursed herself for not stealing one of his old image inducers and shifting her own form to something else. Kitty stood frozen in shock and confusion as Kurt leaped up. He grabbed her shoulders and gaped at her, eyes wild with joy.

“It worked!” he said, and threw his arms around her. “It finally worked. The Five did it.” Kitty hugged him back, obviously happy to see him in spite of everything she'd just witnessed. Mystique guessed she must be searching for the reason he was here, and wondered the same. Kurt would never go along with something like this without good reason.

“You fool,” Mystique hissed, getting back to her feet and grabbing his arm. “We can't talk about this here.”

“Why not? We are about to witness another such miracle. See? Melody rises again.”

Mystique and Kitty watched as Melody Guthrie, the depowered mutant they'd just watched violently slain, walked out to greet Apocalypse, whole again, and smiling. She was covered in yellow slime but it was _her_. And her powers were back. She rose into the air, glowing.

“I think I need to start a mutant religion,” Kurt murmured as he gazed rapturously at Melody's glowing form.

“What?” Kitty said. “Why...why would you even say that?”

Mystique grumbled, tugging at Kitty until she started moving through the crowd, out of the arena. Kurt followed along.

“What you just witnessed is a miracle, and I have many questions. Don't you?” he said.

“ _Yeah_. I do, but somehow I don't think they're the same questions.”

“You, too, were dead, but now you are resurrected. You are alive again, and Kätzchen, I have _missed_ you.” He slung his arm around her shoulder as they walked, cocking his head at her. “What happened? Did the professor say why it took so many attempts?”

“Kurt, I don't know what you're talking about.”

He frowned and addressed Mystique. “There must have been some problem, she's been reset too far back.”

“Just hurry up,” Mystique pleaded. “We can talk at my habitat.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, but agreed. “Do the gates work for you now?”

“Gates?”

“He's talking about the portals, and yes, Kurt, they do.” Mystique stalked the paths, furious because her perfect plan was falling apart. Why did the universe want to keep her from Irene?

When they arrived at her habitat, Mystique shoved Kurt inside, slamming the door behind them. Victor Creed waited on the couch, eating, a cocky smirk twisting his face when he saw Kurt with Mystique and Kitty.

“You brought another friend,” he growled. “Or is this my dinner?”

“Sabretooth?” Kurt whirled on Mystique. “You betrayed us!”

Mystique smiled serenely. “No, Kurt, it's your professor who has betrayed _all_ of us.”

“No! He has established a new nation for all mutants, a safe place for us to live and prosper. Does he know what you've done?”

“Of course not. And he had nothing to do with Kitty's resurrection, either.”

“That's impossible. He has to be there to insert the psyche after the husk hatches.”

“Oh god, what are you talking about? This is crazy,” Kitty said, backing away from them, eyes wide. “I'm in an alternate dimension again. None of this is real.”

“It's real enough, Kate,” Mystique snapped.

“Kitty!” she yelled.

“I'm getting the professor,” Kurt said, and Mystique's hand shot out. They were all too at ease on Krakoa, their guard let down, even when they faced old enemies. Losing the fear of death was making them weak and negligent.

Kurt doubled over, holding his stomach, and Sabretooth twisted his neck. The snap was drowned out only by Kitty's scream.

Mystique caught her before she fled, but Kitty phased free. She hesitated a split second too long outside the habitat, and Mystique caught her, clipping an inhibitor collar around her neck to keep her from escaping. Then she shoved an anti-psi loop onto her head.

“What the...?” Kitty crawled backwards, crying but furious.

“It will keep Charles out of your head. You have to listen to me, Kitty. That _wasn't Kurt_.”

“Yes it _was_ , and you _killed_ him! My god, what have you _done_?” she sobbed. “Why do you _hate_ _him_ so much?”

Mystique huffed and crossed her arms impatiently. Crucible was over, and the celebration had started. She could hear the shouting and fireworks from the center of the island. She didn't have enough time for this.

“I—stop being stupid. That wasn't Kurt. It was a _clone_ , an empty husk of a body with a mind given to it by the professor, at his discretion. Ororo and Jean are clones too, and probably more of the X-Men. You were, too, but you died. They've been trying to resurrect you but so far, it's failed every time. At least, that's what Charles would like us to believe.”

Kitty shook her head in disbelief. “I don't understand, I just...I don't understand.”

“I need your help, Kitty. To stop this madness. Will you help me?” She held her hand out to Kitty, still kneeling in the dirt with the inhibitor collar on.

Kitty looked pointedly at the blood on Mystique's gloves. “No. You killed Kurt, you _murdered_ him! How can you even think I would help you now?”

Mystique groaned in frustration and clenched her fists against her hair. She was tempted to abandon Kitty here, collar and all, and go with her first plan. They'd figure out Kurt's clone was dead soon enough, and resurrect it, and Kitty would be fine. Of course, with Xavier missing, that would be a little more complicated. And having Kitty on her side would give a lot more credence to her complaint. She groaned again and tried another tack.

“You know the truth about Kurt's return to life, don't you, when he fell from Heaven? Of course you do. He _can't_ _die_ , but he _has_! How? Charles makes a spectacle of bringing mutants back to life but it's a farce, an illusion for the masses. They're clones.”

Kitty stood up, but she didn't run. Mystique could see that she was beginning to listen, and to believe.

“I can prove it wasn't him. I can take you to him, the real him.”

Mystique was tired of her plan failing. She should have had Xavier in hand by now, on board the _Marauder_ , sailing away from this accursed island. She should have been threatening him, not pleading with this idiot X-Man to help her. Behind her, Sabretooth laughed.

“Shut up, Creed,” she snapped.

Mystique turned back to Kitty. “If I can prove it, will you help me?” If Kitty said no, that was it, she would knock her out, leave her here in the clearing for someone to find, and go after Charles. With any luck, she might actually manage to accomplish something today.

Mystique watched the play of emotions on Kitty's face. She'd just killed the woman's dear friend, in what appeared to be cold blood. Surely she was contemplating striking back or turning her in. It didn't matter. Kitty Pryde was weak and slow, and she had Sabretooth on her side now. If she fought, she would fail.

“Please.” Mystique said, and Kitty's mouth fell open.

“I'll consider it after I see what you show me.” Mystique was as shocked as Kitty. What had swayed her at last? The sickening display of Crucible? Knowing her dead friend Kurt would never have gone along with it? Or Mystique's plea for help, sincerely given?

“Good,” Mystique said, refusing to stoop to _thanks_ after asking so nicely. “Now come on, there isn't much time. We may be too late already.”


	5. Four

“Krakoa, please, you have to let us in,” Mystique begged for the second time in ten minutes. She kept a constant watch on the surrounding foliage, while Kitty tapped her foot and looked at her like she was stupid. Any moment, Council members would return from the Crucible celebration. Any moment they'd come upon her and Kitty, and Charles would know. He wouldn't need telepathy to figure out what Mystique had done.

Sabretooth prowled the edges of the Council space, a vigilant guard waiting for Mystique's signal.

“I can't believe you knew he was down there before and you just left him there. No, I _can_ believe it. It's you, Mystique.” She crossed her arms and recrossed them.

“He didn't factor into my plans,” she said. “Now, because of a series of idiotic mistakes, he does.”

“You could take this stupid collar off,” Kitty said. “And I can take us down my way.”

Mystique didn't have much choice, now that Krakoa was refusing. She should have come as Charles. Another miscalculation she couldn't afford. She nodded and motioned Creed from the bushes. Kitty's uncertainty was palpable, and Mystique guessed she was weighing the odds of them killing her. Creed grinned as he unlocked the device and handed it to Mystique. If he wasn't careful, Kitty might leave him in the dirt.

“Behave yourself Victor,” she said sternly. He was more of a problem than she wanted to deal with.

They dropped through the soil of the island, down into blackness so complete Mystique couldn't tell the difference between her eyes being open or closed. They dropped for so long she was afraid she'd suffocate. Victor would be fine, his healing power rivaling Logan's and would keep him alive even if he lost consciousness.

At last they fell into open air, gasping for breath and coughing. Mystique ran to the wall, her flashlight tucked under her arm to free her hands. Sabretooth growled. He grabbed at the roots and ripped, but they regrew almost as fast as he could tear them away.

“ _Months_ they kept me locked down here and for what? Some stupid law that didn't even exist.”

“To be fair, murder is illegal in the human world, too,” Mystique said. She was already sick of his whining.

“What's your point?”

“Help me find the room, Creed. Obviously I don't care about the human laws. Why do you think I sprung you?”

“Cause you need me, Mystique. I'm not stupid. You didn't come for me til you needed me.” He stepped forward menacingly, flexing his clawed fingers. “Besides. You were one of 'em that agreed to put me down here in the first place.”

“My dissention wouldn't have mattered, and would only have made me an enemy in their eyes. Going along with it made them trust me.”

Sabretooth growled again but backed off. Mystique continued searching desperately for a way in, asking again and again for Krakoa to let her in. There was no response.

“Why isn't it here?” Kitty said, her tone fearful and suspicious.

“Krakoa is hiding it.” She continued running her hands over vines and roots in one area, then glanced back at Kitty. “But maybe you can phase through.”

Reluctantly Kitty joined Mystique, first running her hands over the roots and then into them. Slowly, cautiously, as if she was afraid of what might be waiting inside, she let her hand phase.

Her eyes widened.

“You found it,” Mystique said with a satisfied grin. “Take us in.”

  
  


Mystique knew exactly what she was looking for. She had to be quick, to keep Kitty from seeing the others. She didn't have the time to deal with any more surprise visitors. And if she refused, Kitty was likely to argue and delay the mission even more.

“There he is. I told you,” she snapped, shining the beam on Kurt's sleeping face, ignoring Kitty's shocked expression. “Creed, get him out. And don't hurt him.”

She stared at her real son's face, hating him and yet... _not_ hating him. When Creed sliced the vines away, he threw Kurt over his shoulder, not waiting for him to awaken. Kitty tried to reach for him, but Mystique grabbed her hand.

“He was here all this time...” Kitty said. She scowled at Mystique. “He was here all this time!”

“Forget about that. It's up to you to get us all out of here safely. And quickly. They'll be coming for us soon.” She held a knife to Kurt's throat. “And don't even think about leaving us behind.”

“You—”

Mystique smiled. “Ah-ah, no time for threats.”

The 'swim' through dirt to the surface was much worse than the descent. Mystique held onto Victor, who was gripping Kurt, and with her other hand she held Kitty. She could only kick with her feet as they rose too slowly to the surface. When they reached the surface, Kitty sprang at her, but Mystique struck back, knocking Kitty to the ground.

“Better stop that,” Sabretooth said, holding Kurt's limp form in both hands. The threat was clear.

“You tricked me. You lied to me!” Kitty shouted.

“Shut up,” Mystique said, ignoring Kitty's tantrum. “I don't have time to explain myself to you. You weren't even supposed to wake up.” She sent an accusatory glare at Sabretooth. “Victor, that way, hurry before he wakes up.”

Kitty could stay behind or follow, Mystique didn't care. But she suspected she'd follow since they had Kurt. At her habitat, she dug out the bag of gear she'd stashed earlier and pulled out another inhibitor collar. The tech was old, but it worked, and that was all that mattered. “Tie him up, and make the knots tight,” she said. “He can squirm out of almost anything.” She snapped the collar on Kurt's neck and activated it as Kitty burst into the space.

“What are you doing to him?” she demanded.

Mystique was weary of Kitty's demands. She took the other collar out of the bag, the one she'd used on Kitty earlier, and aimed. Kitty phased before Mystique could get the collar on her, but the fight was over quickly. Mystique landed just one perfectly placed kick that Kitty, still recovering, failed to completely dodge. She went down hard, and when she struck out to kick back, Sabretooth clapped the collar on her.

Kitty shrieked in anger until Sabretooth cupped a hand over her mouth. The noise had finally woken Kurt, and he groaned beside her. Kitty stopped struggling, her attention now on Kurt.

“Relax, little kitty,” Sabretooth purred menacingly. “We ain't gonna hurt either of you. _Yet_.”

“Victor,” Mystique snarled, though she was tempted to let him make a few more threats just to shut Kitty up. “Don't make me regret freeing you more than I already do.”

Creed grumbled and snarled, but stayed quiet.

“These two need to go into a room on the _Marauder_. You and I are going to get Charles.”

Kitty renewed her struggle, but Sabretooth held her easily, his hand still covering her mouth.

“Stop it,” Mystique said, “Or I'll have him knock you unconscious.”

“Mystique?” Kurt said, too weak to lift his head. “What is going on?”

“It's too much to explain. Victor, get them to the ship and take some food with you or Kurt will be useless to us later.”

“Kätzchen, what's going on?” Sabretooth hoisted both of them over his shoulders and took the gate to Hellfire Bay, leaving all their questions unanswered.

“I'm not entirely sure,” Kitty said. “But I—” Her statement was cut off as they passed through the portal.

  
  


“Finally some peace,” Mystique said to herself when the others were gone. Kitty Pryde was turning out to be more trouble than she was worth. And how could she have forgotten what a pain in the neck Victor Creed could be? This was why she worked alone.

“You are coming back to me, Irene, if I can make it happen. I _need_ you.” Mystique closed her eyes and spoke aloud to her wife's image in her mind. She recalled the feel of her hand, the softness of her hair, and the way her nose creased when Mystique cooked something she disliked. If she concentrated hard enough, she could almost feel her wife's arms around her again, holding her close and comforting her in the midst of some crisis. She opened her eyes, blinking back tears she refused to acknowledge and picked up her gear bag.

She had to locate Charles now and plan out the best way to get him alone and subdue him.

  
  


Victor returned all too soon, but she was ready. “Charles is still at the Crucible celebration,” she said. “But it's winding down, and he'll be returning to his habitat eventually.”

“So we wait?”

“Yes and no. We set up an ambush first. _Then_ we wait.”

Victor growled happily. “Do I get to hurt him, just a little?”

“No. I told you. Not until I get what I want from him.”

Xavier's habitat was not heavily guarded. It wasn't guarded at all, in fact, a detail Mystique found hilarious. She kept her amusement to herself as she and Victor slid around back and entered through a break in the trees that served as a patio. Inside, the house was quiet and dark, and Mystique shape-shifted into Kurt's form, taking a seat on the couch to wait.

Sabretooth hid behind the entrance, inhibitor collar in hand. All they had to do now was wait.

“You secured the other two?” Mystique asked in a whisper.

“Just like you said.”

“And you're certain they can't escape?”

“Yep.”

She heard footsteps approaching the house and silenced Creed. The door opened and Charles entered, reached for a light, and froze when he saw Kurt's form on his couch.

“Kurt?” Charles said, then frowned. “No, you're not Kurt...”

Sabretooth leaped, locked the collar in one motion, and ripped the Cerebro helmet off in a second swift move. Charles barely had time to yelp before Mystique dosed him with a sedative.

“Let's go,” she said, and Sabretooth carried him out of the habitat, down to Hellfire Bay, and onto the _Marauder_. Finally, something had gone according to her plan.


	6. Five

“Take him below,” Mystique ordered as soon as they boarded the ship. Her plan had succeeded so far. She had Charles where she wanted him at last, and now she could—she _would_ —make him bring back Destiny. She almost cried with joy and relief. Sabretooth joined her on the bridge as she fired up the engine and began to pull away from the dock. Hopefully by the time anyone on the island noticed the _Marauder_ was not being crewed by the Marauders, they'd be far enough out to sea that it wouldn't matter.

“Bad news, boss,” he said, and only just dodged her blow.

“What?” she yelled, all her patience used up. “What is it now? No, _let me guess_. They're gone! Kitty Pryde and my son are gone because _you_ failed to tie them up _properly_!”

Sabretooth snarled, showing his canines. “Be careful, Raven. Might be I do a little damage to the professor before you _get what you want_.”

“I will _kill_ _you_ , Creed! I will _kill you_ if you destroy my chance at getting Irene back!” Her nails dug into her palms.

Victor stepped back and eyed her. “I wondered what all this was about. So. It's about _love_ ,” he drawled. “I shoulda known.”

She put her head in her hand. “I...Creed...”

“Listen, Mystique, it's not as bad as you think. They got free, but they're still down there.”

She looked up. “They are?”

“Yup. Just sittin' down there eatin' junk and talkin' about Krakoa and the professor.”

Mystique couldn't believe it. Why hadn't they escaped and turned her in? Why had they stayed and waited for her? They couldn't possibly think they could reason with her and talk her out of this. Victor's voice intruded on her thoughts.

“Get us outta here. Once we're outta sight, we'll see what they want. An' maybe I'll get to have a little fun on this trip after all.”

  
  


She guided the ship out of the harbor and into the open sea, leaving behind the island where her dreams had fallen apart. They sailed for hours, until anyone flying out from the island would have a hard time finding them. Then she shut off the engines and went below. Sabretooth stood guard at the stairs, just outside the rooms where Charles and the other two were being held.

“The two twerps are in there,” he said, jerking his thumb at the first door. “They got the collars off, but they said they aren't going anywhere.”

“I don't trust them,” she said.

“Neither do I.”

Mystique kicked the door open with her foot and stood in the hallway. They were leaning, backs to the wall, on the bunk, talking quietly and drinking juice. A pile of junk food wrappers collected in the trash can nearby.

“What is this?” Mystique said, refusing to go into the room. Surely there was a trap laid for her.

Kitty met her eyes. “Kurt and I have been talking,” she said. “And we've decided to give you a chance.”

“Is that so?”

“ _Ja_ ,” Kurt said, his expression distrustful but not unkind. He was never unkind. That was _her_ trademark. Something Kurt had not inherited from her or his father. “Kitty told me everything she saw and everything you told her. It seems suspicious and we decided it was worth investigating.”

She could hardly believe it. She'd trussed them up, depowered them with tech, lied to them, and they were still willing to hear her out? Now she was the one who felt she was living in an alternate dimension. It didn't matter, she reminded herself. Only one thing mattered.

“Good. I'm going to talk to him now.”

“Can we come?” Kitty said.

Mystique glanced at Sabretooth, and he brandished his weapon. Inhibitor tech in gun form.

“All right. But don't—”

“We aren't going to play any tricks, Mystique. That's more your style,” Kurt said, pushing to his feet. Neither of them were fully recovered yet, and she wondered how long they'd really been down there after all. Sabretooth had been there months, and seemed already back to normal. Then again, he also had a healing factor they didn't.

“Did you have enough to eat?” she asked, not that she cared.

“Not really,” Kitty said at the same time Kurt spoke.

“For now, _danke_.”

She hated it when he used German words. It reminded her of her stupid old husband, the man who was the reason Kurt was even alive. The man who'd all but driven her into Azazel's arms. Jerk.

Mystique opened Xavier's door. He was awake, tied tightly to the metal bed frame, his collar still in place. Even without it, Mystique still wore her anti-psi gear. He was powerless.

“What have you done?” he demanded.

“I make the demands now, Charles. I've had enough of being your little puppet.”

“They'll be looking for me. They'll find you and you'll be exiled.”

“I don't think so,” Mystique said, unconcerned. “They need Cerebro to find you, and they need your mutant signature. Which you aren't broadcasting, thanks to the tech on your head.”

“The rest of you—”

“Are wearing the same tech.”

“Professor, what's going on?” Kitty asked. She stayed well away from him, taking a seat on the floor beside Kurt, who crouched to hide his weakness from the professor. He was such an open book.

“I don't know, Kate, you tell me.”

“My name is Kitty.”

“Your name is Kate. What lies has Raven told you?”

“I've seen what you did to Krakoa, Professor, and I know what you did to me and Kurt. I remember what you told us you were planning to do with Moira and Magneto. We disagreed, remember?”

“Yes, but I convinced you.”

“No. You didn't. You're _lying_.” Mystique was surprised at the emotion in Kitty's voice. She always seemed so strong and unbreakable. “You put us in that hole in the island. You _hurt_ us.” Mystique saw Kurt's hand move to Kitty's shoulder, and for a moment she felt a pang of jealousy. They were friends. They had each other to lean on. Mystique had no one, because Charles was selfish. Anger flared.

“You know what I want, Charles,” Mystique said when he didn't answer Kitty.

“You can't have her,” he said.

“Don't be so sure of that yet. You haven't even heard my terms.”

“I don't need to. I won't risk every mutant life so you can—”

“So I can be happy? Why, because my happiness doesn't _count_? My happiness is worth _less_ than every other mutant's? Why is that, Charles? What are you and Moira so afraid of?”

His face turned pale. “Moira? What are you...”

“I've heard a lot more than you think,” she said, through gritted teeth. “You three are up to something that is going to be the death of us all if we don't stop you. Look what you've done already!”

“I've created a safe haven for mutants around the world.”

“You built a _cult_ on an island, Professor.” Kitty sat forward. “You have mutants killing other mutants to resurrect them, like...like a Roman gladiator challenge or something. It's sick.”

“You took away my faith and replaced it with something false. You think you are a god,” Kurt said. “And you've said as much.”

“No, you don't _understand_. Moira has seen the future. She knows what's going to happen. She's a mutant, too.”

“It doesn't matter, Charles. None of this matters, because you're going to stop. You're going to stop manipulating mutants,” Mystique said. “And you're going to bring Irene back to me.”

“No, I won't. And you can't take destroy Krakoa, too many people live there now. Too many people would be displaced, returned to countries that would hunt them down and kill them for certain. Is that what you want?”

“Of course not,” Kitty said. “But we aren't going to let you continue running our nation like some perverted utopia.”

“We have an idea,” Kurt added. He gave up the crouch and slumped against the wall, his shoulder pressed against his friend's.

Xavier flicked his eyes from Kitty to Kurt to Mystique, who was looking at him curiously.

“We'll hear that later,” Mystique said. “First, I get what I came for.”

“I won't bring her back. You can't make me!”

He sounded like a toddler throwing a tantrum over going to bed. Kitty laughed and Mystique felt a pang of affection for her that she quickly tamped down.

“I'm going to give you a choice, Charles. You can bring back Destiny, relinquish your role as head of Krakoa, and release all the other X-Men you're holding in stasis in your secret little No-Spaces, and you will get to live out your days on the island almost like everyone else, wearing a collar and guarded by Sabretooth the rest of your days.”

“Never.”

“Shut up. You haven't heard the rest of my terms.”

Sabretooth stepped inside, filling up the remainder of the small room. He cracked his knuckles.

“Or,” Mystique said, drawing out the suspense, “I let Sabretooth kill you.”

“The protocols,” Charles stammered. “Jean will bring me back once they know.”

“They will never know.”

His head jerked in Kurt's direction, stunned surprise on his face. “What?”

Kurt repeated himself. “They won't know. We'll never tell them. You've betrayed us all, Professor, every mutant. And you did it intentionally. You lied to us, you used us, and you held us hostage to your schemes. We will never let you do that again.”

Maybe her offspring wasn't as pathetic as she thought. Mystique smiled a genuine smile.

“They'll know I'm dead,” Charles said, clutching to his lifeline.

“No, they won't,” she said. “You forget the protocols. Three months minimum must pass if there's no sign. No proof. If there are sightings of you around the world from time to time, just inside those three month windows, they'll never be sure if you're dead or simply...suffering from loss of memory. Wandering aimlessly. They will never be able to bring you back because they will never be certain you're dead. Your own rules will be your downfall, Xavier.”

Mystique crossed her arms and waited.

“I can't bring Destiny back,” he said, but he looked desperate now. “I can't, she'll reveal everything.”

“So what? Do you think your students, your team, so incapable of handling information that you and Erik are privy to? You think them so weak? What does that say about them, and about you?”

“We always lose!” he cried. “You don't understand, we _always lose_! Mutants become extinct within a hundred years unless we change things!” He was shaking now, terrified and realizing he was trapped.

Kitty and Kurt gazed up at him calmly. “Then we'll do something about it,” Kitty said.

“We'll work together to figure out how to stop it,” Kurt said.

“I'll give you some time to decide, Charles,” Mystique said. “Victor, help them.” She nodded at her two unlikely allies.

Charles gawked and stammered useless denials as Sabretooth, the man he'd sent into exile for months, reached out his hands to help Kurt and Kitty off the floor and out the door. Sabretooth spared a nasty grin for him before locking the door behind him.

  
  


In the galley, they ate. Even Mystique was hungry. Luckily, the Kate clone and her crew had kept the ship fully stocked, and the tech made quick work of any food requests. Kurt chowed down on German food that stunk up the whole room, but no one said a word.

Mystique pushed her empty plate to the side and folded her hands. “I don't thank people.”

Kitty gave her a sidelong glance and shrugged. “Is that supposed to be surprising?”

“No. It...Thank you.”

“You should have told me,” Kitty said.

“I didn't have time. It was too complicated, trying to explain everything he's done. To the island, the world, to all of you. Kitty, there are more X-Men in that same No-Space where you and Kurt were. At least two, Ororo and Jean.”

“Any idea where the rest of them are?” she said, and Mystique was grateful that she didn't bring up the point that they could have woken them earlier. She knew Kitty was thinking it.

“No. But I'm sure Charles knows, and once you wake Jean, she'll be able to find out. I don't know how many others are clones. I don't know...if _I'm_ a clone.”

Kurt stopped eating and lifted his chin. “If you are, then we will wake the real you and be sure to tell her what good you've done.”

“I don't know what happens to the clones,” she said. “Both of your clones were dead when we woke you.”

“So I heard,” Kurt said and returned to his food.

“She told you.”

“I told him everything,” Kitty said.

“I would have gone to the professor, and he would have exiled you. And I would have gone along with it,” Kurt said. “You did what was necessary.”

He didn't look at her. He only looked at Kitty or his food.

“Before this happened,” Mystique said. “Kitty, her clone Kate, was dead. Drowned. We don't know how yet. Bishop found her body floating...Charles had the Five trying to resurrect her, but it kept failing. So he says.” She looked at Kitty. “Kurt's clone wrote to you every day. He missed you.”

Kitty smiled.

“I miss Irene.”

“We'll do what we can to bring her back, but...” Kitty hesitated. “Won't she be a clone, too?”

Mystique frowned. “Yes. But I don't care. Remember how convinced you were that Kurt's clone was real?”

Kitty nodded, and glanced at Kurt, the real Kurt, stuffing sauerkraut in his mouth and grinning.

“I'm sorry for what I put you through today, Kitty,” Mystique continued.

“Wait—did you just—” Kurt picked up his head for a second time. “Did you just apologize?”

“Thanks and apology all in one day,” Kitty said. “She's turning kind on us.”

Mystique got to her feet. “Don't get used to it.” She put food on a plate and left. Sabretooth would need to eat, too.

  
  


He was still standing outside Xavier's door, manning his post. “I brought you some dinner,” she said. “Any sound?”

“Not a peep.”

“You haven't killed him yet, have you?”

“Not yet.”

“Sabretooth, the killing has to stop. They'll never be able to let you live on that island a free man if you can't control yourself.”

“I don't wanna control myself.”

“Then they're going to exile you again. Think about it.”

“There's no other life for me, Raven. You know that. You know the man I am.”

“Then change, Creed.”

She put her hand on the door and opened it.

  
  


“Magneto will stop you,” Charles blurted when she walked in.

“No he won't.”

“Yes, yes he will. Erik will carry on the dream.”

“No. Erik will listen to the thousands of mutants on Krakoa who will rise up against him when they learn what lies you've fed them. When they learn the fates of the real X-Men, and the truth about the future and Krakoa. They will rise against him, and even the Master of Magnetism will not be able to stop them.”

“Mutants will _fail_ , they'll die...”

“Then perhaps you should make the choice that lets you help them live.”

“I don't have her psyche,” he said.

“More lies, Charles? When will they end? When did you become such a shell...” Mystique stepped back, studying him. “You're a clone, too, aren't you. Oh my god. It was never you. It was never...”

She fell against the wall with a thud, and Sabretooth opened the door. “Anything wrong?”

She managed to shake her head. “No.”

He shut the door again and she stared at Xavier. “I'm right.”

He was very still, staring at his hands, bound tightly in front of him. “Yes.”

“Who—” Mystique ran a hand through her hair. “Who is behind this? Moira? Erik? Who does the resurrections?”

“I do.”

“How?”

“I'm Charles Xavier in every way except origin. I'm not the body that grew inside his mother and was born to her, but I am, in every other way, that man. I still control Cerebro, and I place the psyche into the husk to bring it to life. But Moira makes the final call.”

“Charles. I don't know what Moira did to you. Or Krakoa, or whoever is responsible for this. But if you know you're a clone, then you must know what happened to the real Charles Xavier.”

Charles nodded slowly. “He's dead.”

Mystique sank to the floor in shock. “My god.”


	7. Six

Mystique stumbled out of the room to breathe. Charles Xavier was dead? Sabretooth for once had the wisdom to remain silent. She needed to think. What would this mean for Destiny? Moira hated her, Moira was the one behind the no-precog rule on the island. How could she possibly convince that woman to allow Destiny to return?

Charles's clone said Moira hated Destiny for what she did to her in a past reincarnation. The explanation of that had taken a while to hear, but when Charles was done, Mystique realized getting her wife back was not going to be as easy as convincing Xavier to do the resurrection. Because he wasn't really in control of anything.

Night had fallen and the stars shone in a cloudless sky. She went onto the main deck and looked up, searching the sky for answers she knew it did not contain. If Charles was dead, if this man wasn't telling more lies, then what did that mean for them all?

Kurt's soft footsteps sounded on the deck before he spoke. “Mystique,” he said quietly.

“Nightcrawler,” she replied coldly.

“What's your plan if he won't give in? Are you really going to kill him?”

He'd come to guilt-trip her into not killing him. Of course he would. “Yes.”

He sighed, but didn't immediately argue. “Is there truly no other way? What if Kitty and I talked to him? We could wake the others and all of us could try.”

“Xavier is dead.”

“What? You've already killed him?”

“No. The man in there...he says he's a clone. He says Xavier is dead.”

“ _Mein Gott_. Could he be lying?”

“Maybe. I'm not a telepath.” She looked at him, her _son_. She'd tried so many times to rid herself of him, by killing him, by denying him, by rejecting him. But no matter how she tried, he always wound up in her life. Always so willing to forgive just enough to build something with her. Some kind of relationship. Not mother-son, that could never be. But friends, perhaps. “He said he resurrects them but Moira is in charge.”

“Then we can speak to her about Irene.” He sounded so hopeful, she almost hated to disappoint him with the truth about Moira.

“Moira would rather see me die than bring back Irene.”

Mystique wasn't as pleased at his shocked reaction as she'd thought she would be. “I spied on Erik and Charles and heard them talking. Moira has been lying as much as they have. They're all in it together.”

“Then Moira is not the woman I thought I knew, years ago. So much is wrong here, so much is... _wrong_.”

“What's wrong?” Kitty said, joining them on the deck.

“Everything,” Kurt said. “The man below claims he is not the real Charles Xavier, but a clone, and that Charles is dead.”

Kitty gasped. “Dead?”

Mystique nodded and explained again what she'd just told Kurt.

“And Moira does not want Destiny on Krakoa, therefore we think she will refuse to resurrect her.”

“ _Oh_ no,” Kitty said, temper flaring. “No _way_. If they want a mutant nation, they're going to get one, and it's going to have _all_ of us. I don't care what Xavier or Moira or any stupid talking island has to say about it. We are getting Irene back.”

  
  


In the galley, they planned until late into the night. By the time they all laid down to rest, it was well after two in the morning, but they had the beginning of a plan that might work. In the morning, they went over it again, included Victor, and finished up. Then they turned the _Marauder_ back to Krakoa.

They were still a fair distance from Krakoa when they were met by Warren Worthington III and Ororo, scouting for the missing ship.

“If they come for Charles,” Mystique told Sabretooth quietly, “Kill him.”

Sabretooth's smile turned her stomach, but she wasn't letting these mind-controlled, manipulated clones get control again. She stood on deck with Kitty and Kurt as the two X-Men landed.

“Kitten!” Ororo said, rushing forward, arms outstretched to embrace her dear friend. “When did they resurrect you? Why did they not inform us?”

Kitty accepted the hug. “Long story. I'll tell you later. Right now we have business on Krakoa with Erik.”

“He didn't say anything about that,” Warren said. His folded arms and wings made him look imposing.

“I guess he forgot to tell you,” she said.

“We'll just hang out with you guys, then,” he said, returning the false smile Kitty gave him.

“That won't be necessary,” Mystique said. “In fact, you might hurry back and let him know we're on our way, and we have his missing valuable.”

Warren furrowed his brow, clearly unhappy at being dismissed.

“That's a good idea, Warren,” Ororo said, and with a begrudging sigh, he lifted off. “What's going on?”

She looked at Kitty, trusting her to have an answer. Mystique knew these two had been close, and Storm thought of Kitty as a niece or even a daughter.

“Top secret,” Mystique answered cryptically for Kitty, hoping she could provoke Storm into giving away the real reason she was here.

“I'm sure,” Storm said, unfazed.

“Ororo, why don't we pull up some chairs and sit for a while?” Kitty said. “Kurt and Mystique are still on duty.” She gave them both a pointed look, and Kurt tugged Mystique's arm when she didn't move.

“ _Ja_ , Kätzchen, we'll get back to work,” he said.

  
  


Downstairs, Mystique checked on Sabretooth and Charles, and Kurt took up watch in the hall.

“She'll keep Ororo talking as long as she can,” he told Mystique.

“Yes,” she replied, “I gathered that.”

They had almost reached Krakoa when they heard Kitty's voice urging Ororo to stay up on deck with her while they docked.

“I have things in my cabin I'd like to retrieve,” she replied, and Mystique heard her coming down the metal stairs. She and Kurt ducked into the nearest room and waited.

“Of course,” Kitty said loudly, not daring to give anything away by following Storm downstairs.

Mystique could hear Ororo moving down the narrow hall, slowly, as if inspecting it rather than with a destination in mind. The knob turned on the door, and Mystique turned on Kurt.

“You worthless excuse for a son!” she growled, pulling her hand back as if she was about to hit him. When Ororo appeared in the doorway, she dropped her hand, whipping her head around to bark out, “ Get out of here, Wind Rider! Can't you see this is a _family_ discussion?”

“We're all family now, Raven.”

“It's all right, _meine_ _Freundin_ , really,” Kurt said, taking Ororo's hand and patting it. “Thank you, but Mystique has made her point quite clear. In fact, I think we're done here.”

He stepped around the women and into the hall. “Excuse me,” he said, and went into the room where Sabretooth had his hand clasped over Charles's mouth.

Mystique huffed dramatically and stormed up to the main deck. Kitty looked nervous.

“She is snooping,” Mystique whispered.

“I know. I tried...”

“It's fine.”

The shoreline was clearly visible, and there were people on a few of the beaches who waved. Kitty waved back but Mystique merely stared, wondering if they were authentic or copies of people she knew.

“We will need to find all the clones and their authentic selves,” she said.

Kitty nodded. “We will. Once we wake Jean and the real Ororo, they'll help us. Jean can read our minds. Once we have her on our side, all of this will be much easier.”

Storm rejoined them on deck at last, looking dismayed. She glared openly at Mystique.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Kitty said, smiling.

“No, unfortunately I did not.”

“Maybe it'll still turn up.”

“Perhaps.”

Mystique guided the boat back into the harbor, and Ororo left them, flying off on her winds to report back to Magneto, Mystique assumed, that she hadn't found Charles.

“When we dock, we'll need to move quickly,” Mystique said.

Kurt teleported on deck, his powers and strength mostly recovered after several days of eating and resting. Inconceivably, Mystique was relieved. What did she care if he was healthy or not? Her life was better off without attachments, especially to children. Look what loving Irene had done for her? Since her loss, she'd felt like half a person instead of a whole.

She tipped her chin up and eased the ship into its berth. Then she called to Sabretooth to bring the professor on deck. Together, the five of them headed onto the island, through the gate to Magneto's habitat to confront him.

  
  


If Magneto was surprised to see Charles and Sabretooth, he was good at hiding it. “Hello, Charles, Victor. Mystique. I admit I wasn't expecting Kurt and Kate to be with you.”

“They know everything, Erik,” Charles said, a slightly desperate note to his voice.

“What do you mean? What did they learn?”

“We know Moira's alive,” Mystique offered. “And we know she's the real reason you won't bring Irene back.”

“And we know about the future, that mutants always lose,” Kurt said. “We're prepared to work to prevent that, but you must share that with the rest of us.”

“And you have to wake up the rest of the X-Men,” Kitty said.

Magneto poured a glass of wine and sipped it, giving himself time to think. “Charles?”

“They _know_ , Erik.”

“Do they know why Destiny cannot be allowed here?”

“There is no reason, Erik,” Mystique said, her voice a threat. “It's Moira, that's all. She's so afraid of people learning the truth—about her, about the future. She doesn't trust anyone and _that_ is what will be our downfall.”

“I'm going to bring Irene back,” Charles said. “I've thought about it. They're going to tell everyone the truth. I can't stop it now.”

Erik paused again, probably trying to speak telepathically to Charles.

“He's wearing inhibitor tech,” Mystique said. “You can speak aloud like the rest of us peons.”

He grumbled softly. “Moira won't allow it.” He glanced behind him, his tone growing less certain. Mystique thought he might give in to her demands at last.

“She will if you stand by me,” Xavier said. “I know. You said you would not let me stumble, you would not let me back down even one step. But consider this, Erik. It isn't taking a step back, it's taking a faithful step forward. It's doing this thing better.”

“Erik,” Kitty said, “What's happening here, on Krakoa, it's not right, and I think you know it. Ritual killing? Taking away people's faith? Mystique said they plan to _cremate_ my clone's body. Erik...you know what that means to us. Are you really giving all of that up?”

“I'm prepared to do anything for Krakoa.”

“Even losing yourself?” she said.

He stared into his wine.

“Individuality brought about the downfall of the mutant race.”

“No, conceit did,” Mystique replied, “Thinking one mutant was greater than others when the truth is we must all work together. And so far, you aren't doing that.”

Erik set the glass down. “All right. I'll stand by you Charles. I'll help you bring back Destiny. But promise me something.”

“Yes?”

“We aren't going to turn soft. We aren't going to return to the old ways of trying to _make_ the humans like us when they were determined to hate us.”

“We aren't going to do that, Erik.”

“We still want a mutant homeland,” Kurt said. “We still want to survive. But we shouldn't have to give up who we are to live.”

Erik turned his head to the shadows. “Hello, Moira.”

From the darkness stepped the woman behind it all. Mystique tensed involuntarily at the sight of her. Doctor Moira MacTaggert, formerly a friend of both Kurt and Kitty, who had healed them and sheltered them when things had gone badly for them. Even Mystique had once respected her. Now, she looked upon the doctor as she would any reclusive dictator or swindling CEO. Moira looked like she wanted to kill them all.

“You have no idea what you've done,” she said.

“Oh, I think we do,” Mystique said. “I think _you're_ the one who doesn't know what's going on.”

“I've lived the future _nine times_ , Mystique. I think I know what's going to happen.”

“Do you? You're a precog now? Aren't they banned?”

Erik stepped up. “Mystique, what she means—”

“I can speak for myself, Erik.” Moira waited for him to step back again. “We have to be one. One nation, one unit. It's the only way.”

“We _are_ one nation, Moira, but you haven't built a paradise, it's a hell. For people like me and Victor, even Kurt. You're erasing what matters to create blind followers of your new little cult.”

“It's horrible, Moira,” Kitty said. “How could you ever think this would save us?”

“You're killing us before we have a chance,” Kurt said. “Already, many of us are locked away, kept in stasis because we _disagreed_ too much, I suppose.”

“Yes,” Charles said. “When I proposed to the X-Men the scope of what I intended to do, the push-back was...intense. Erik and I enlisted the help of Mr. Sinister and created clones of all of you. Everyone who would have disagreed, who didn't want any part of it, we...” he looked away. “We _made_ you agree.”

Mystique laughed. “And you think _I'm_ a villain.” She crossed her arms and let Moira see the extent of her rage and pain, written clearly across her face. “You are going to bring Irene back to me. Clone or not, I don't care. I want my wife back. And I'm going to get her. And you, Moira MacTaggert, are going to go back to your isolated little No-Space and stay there.”

“You can't force me to—”

“I can.” Sabretooth growled, fidgeting.

Moira balked. “Erik?”

“I'm afraid I agree with Mystique. There have been aspects of this plan that didn't sit well with me for a while now. I went along with them on the hopes that we could establish something bigger than I'd ever imagined. But they're right. In tearing us down, we aren't building a stronger nation. We're building a weaker one.”

Moira scowled. “Fine. Have it your way, but you'll remember this day. You'll remember I spent ten lifetimes trying to save you all and in return, you turned your backs on me.”

“No one is turning their back on you, Moira,” Kurt said. “It's you who has done that.”

“Go back to your No-Space, Moira and let me have my life. The life I was promised. The lives _all_ of us were promised,” Mystique said.

  
  


Irene's sightless eyes were the same as Mystique remembered them. Her hair the same softness, her hands the same weight in her own as she held them and cried. Her voice, her touch, everything was Irene. Her resurrection had been private, as they would all be going forward. Mystique took her to their habitat, grown larger to accommodate another person, thanks to Krakoa.

They spent days reuniting, reminiscing about the good old days, and laughing. Mystique told her the story of how she'd set out to get her back and wound up saving all of Krakoa in the process. Irene was impressed, but in her usual, practical way.

“I never doubted you, Raven,” she said. “And I never told you about my other vision. The one where we were reunited.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because you needed the anger to fight. You needed the pain.” She squeezed Mystique's hand. “And you did it. You did what I knew you would do, better than I foresaw.”

“I don't know about that...”

“Kurt is coming for dinner tonight,” Irene said.

“I'll have to make a bigger meal.”

“And there are others.”

“Let me guess. Kitty Pryde. And Victor.”

Irene smiled. “Invite them, Raven, so they know they are welcome here.”

Mystique smiled back, a true happiness filling her heart. She still wasn't used to it. “I will.”

“Don't make that dish I hate.”

“I wouldn't dream of it, darling.”

  
  


Days later, the newly awakened X-Men and existing clones began working out their differences in the Council, which had been expanded from twelve to twenty. Mystique sat in her usual seat watching discussions about a new government, changes to the existing laws, updates to the criminal code, and more. Krakoa wasn't going away, but it was changing, for the better. Even she could see that. She rested her head on the back of her chair, content.

When they recessed for a break, and she watched her son and his friends, happy and reunited, she smiled. Bringing Irene back had begun as a mission of revenge and turned into one of healing and hope and change. She would never feel like a mother, and she didn't _want_ to be that, but she'd found a place in her life for Kurt. A little more of the tightness in her heart eased up when she thought about that.

They never told anyone outside the council that Charles was a clone. That might be too much, and as things stood, it wasn't necessary information. Moira did return to her No-Space briefly. But even she was swayed by the positive changes taking place on Krakoa, and eventually chose to stop hiding. If she died now, she would know she'd done everything she could. And now she felt she'd finally done it right.

Charles and Erik continued to serve as figureheads for the island, but it was now governed more openly by the Council, and Jean and Emma regularly swept Charles's mind to insure there were no back-door deals being made. It wasn't a perfect system, but it was better.


	8. Epilogue

Mystique took Irene to the Oracle one night not long after she was resurrected. The flames still flickered, but Mystique could no longer see Destiny's face in them. Now, they were simply flames.

“Were you here all along?” she asked.

“Waiting for you,” Destiny said. Though she couldn't see the flames, she could feel their heat and hear the snapping of their sparks.

“I used to come here every day. It was where I felt closest to you. This is where I remembered what you told me years ago about an island. Here, I decided I would not be theirs to control any longer.”

“My brave Raven. I knew you would find a way.”

Mystique requested a second chair, and Krakoa provided, forming one of roots and branches. Destiny sat while Mystique poured them each a glass of Krakoan wine. “Do you think it will work?”

“The Oracle or the wine?” Destiny said.

“The island. Krakoa, this nation. All of it. Can you see anything?”

Destiny was quiet so long, Mystique was sure it was bad news. When Irene spoke, it was quiet and thoughtful. “I see many paths leading to the future. We have taken one of them, but there will be more choices, and more hard decisions to make as we move forward. I have no answer to your question.”

Mystique reached for Destiny's hand. “We will do the best we can. We have time.”

“Yes,” Destiny said. “We have all the time we need.”


End file.
